


head over heels

by amaelamin



Series: rabin tumblr prompts [4]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7647187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaelamin/pseuds/amaelamin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Rabin- Hongbin sometimes joins the other members when they tease Wonshik for being so utterly head over heels for his boyfriend. But he makes it up to Wonshik in the bedroom. (Please write in Wonshik's sweet little smile if possible. The tiny, shy one. Also, sexy, powerful, bottom!Bin)</p>
            </blockquote>





	head over heels

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on AFF on 9 jun 2016.

“But we had chicken yesterday,” Wonsik complains. “I want something soupy.”

“Hongbin hyung also wants chicken again, though,” Sanghyuk answered in a final tone of voice that said with this ultimate trump card the matter was unquestionably settled. “You ready to go, hyung?”

“Wait, so what if he wants chicken? _I_ don’t,” Wonsik asks, and the others look at him; Hongbin is trying very hard to hide a smile. Hakyeon comes over to pull Wonsik up off the couch and bundle him towards the door, tsk-ing impatiently. Wonsik scowls at him.

“If Binnie wants chicken, so do you. If Binnie wants to go skydiving, so do you. If Binnie wants to move to Alaska, so do you.”

“Don’t worry, I don’t actually want to move to Alaska,” Hongbin says, bumping shoulders reassuringly with Wonsik on their way out and sliding his hand into Wonsik’s. “Or skydive. I just want chicken.”

Tightly hand in hand with Hongbin, Wonsik stomps away with his nose in the air to their van to the sound of Taekwoon snickering softly behind them. _Well. Chicken is always good, anyway._

*

For Wonsik’s birthday, Jaehwan buys Hongbin a full set of black lingerie – garters, panties, thigh-high stockings, velvet choker, the works – Hongbin nearly murders him in cold blood. (It is the best birthday present Wonsik has ever received in his life, once he finally got over the soul-searing embarrassment.)

*

“Are you kidding me, hyung?” Sanghyuk demands, and then decides he has to see for himself. He grabs Wonsik’s phone and slowly raises a hand to his mouth in awe at the message he’s reading from 4minute’s Jiyoon – asking Wonsik on Hyuna’s behalf if it’s okay that they get to know one another better and text once in a while. 

Sanghyuk has to sit down on his bed in shock. “Hyuna noona,” he breathes reverently, as if invoking the spirit of a goddess. “Oh, my god, it’s so cute how she got her unni to do it for her, she must have been too shy to do it herself, oh my god-”

Sanghyuk is in the middle of rolling around in his bed in Hyuna-induced ecstasy as Wonsik fidgets uncomfortably. What on earth is he supposed to reply?

“Hyukkie, what should I answer?”

Sanghyuk looks up at Wonsik’s troubled expression and starts to slowly shake his head. “Hyung, it’s _Hyuna_.”

“I know it’s Hyuna,” Wonsik snaps in annoyance. “I feel so bad.”

“ _Hyun. A. Kim Hyuna.”_

“Hyukkie, I’m going to slap you.”

“Aren’t you insanely in love with her?”

“Who is he insanely in love with?” Hongbin asks as he walks in and sits next to Wonsik, casually, familiarly close. “I could hear Sanghyuk making dying noises from outside. What’s happening?”

Sanghyuk looks at the expression on Wonsik’s face, a stark change from the uneasy frown from seconds before – Wonsik looks like he’s staring at every miracle ever born.

Sanghyuk makes barfing sounds.

“Forget it, hyung,” Sanghyuk tells Hongbin once he’s done dodging Wonsik’s fists. “There’s nobody else Wonsik hyung is insanely in love with.”

(They never let Wonsik forget the day he turned down Hyuna – not even Hongbin.)

*

Taekwoon and Wonsik go on tour. They’re both really proud of the Beautiful Liar mini-album, of course, and how well it’s done, but Wonsik’s left his heart at home.

He’s wilting.

He’s lying curled up on his hotel bed now, staring into space and trying really hard not to text Hongbin because he doesn’t want to be too clingy – Hongbin has his own stuff to do. But he _aches_.

Taekwoon calls his name softly and hands over his phone over the space between their beds, Wonsik looking up in curiosity. Probably Hakyeon wanting to check in, or Taekwoon wanting to show him some latest internet thing that’s amusing him –

It’s Hongbin’s bright smile on facetime that greets him when he looks at the phone screen, and instantly he feels tears prick at the back of his eyes. Oh, this is embarrassing. He grabs earphones and ends up hiding in the bathroom to talk to Hongbin.

He’s shamefully grateful to Taekwoon for all of five minutes after the call ends, his emotional equilibrium restored somewhat, because when he picks up his own phone and opens up the Vixx chat group he sees that Taekwoon has sent a photo of him curled up in bed and looking supremely pitiful with the devastating caption ‘puppy missing his owner’. There’s no less than sixteen lines after that of the other members – Hongbin included – laughing at him.

Taekwoon isn’t prepared for the full weight of Wonsik landing on him in a tackle.

*

They come back home in the middle of the day when no one else is done with their own practice or schedules. Taekwoon heaves a deeply relieved sigh and Wonsik knows he will be comatose in fifteen minutes, hair still wet from his shower. Wonsik shrugs off his bag and fishes out his phone.

_To: bin_

_i’m back come home NOW_

It takes Hongbin slightly over half an hour to get back, and he’s fully expecting the armful of Wonsik he gets once he’s through the door and Wonsik launches himself at Hongbin. Hongbin staggers backwards a little and Wonsik can feel the laugh reverberate throughout his body as Wonsik holds him tight, nose in Hongbin’s neck and breathing in deeply.

“I missed you,” he mumbles, and he knows Hongbin is smiling into his hair.

“You were hardly away for two weeks, sappy.”

“Still missed you.”

“Where’s Taekwoon hyung?”

“Dead.”

Hongbin snorts and gently disengages from Wonsik’s hold. The loss of Hongbin’s warmth is immediately disappointing.

“Come on,” Hongbin says, leading Wonsik by the hand to Hongbin’s bedroom, and Wonsik knows that look very well.

Once they’re locked in, purely out of courtesy to the others; Hakyeon walked in on them once and didn’t shut up about it for a full month – Hongbin turns around to get something out of his wardrobe. Wonsik busies himself undressing – now is not the time for inefficiency! – and when Hongbin turns around with black lace in his hands Wonsik feels his throat dry up.

“What do you think?” Hongbin asks innocently.

Wonsik can only stare as Hongbin takes off his clothes and steps into the panties, playful grin on as he admires the swell of his ass covered in soft, translucent black lace in the mirror. Hongbin is teasing him with Jaehwan’s ridiculous gift but for Wonsik things have gotten extremely serious; the bulge of Hongbin’s half-hard cock barely supported by the thin fabric alone, Wonsik thinks, deserves several odes written in its honour.

“Come here,” Wonsik says, and Hongbin goes, quietened by the look on Wonsik’s face. Wonsik takes his time trailing fingers over Hongbin’s jaw and collarbones, down to his arms and stomach and thighs. He thumbs at the hem of the panties where they’re stretched over one hip – black lace against pale creamy skin.

“Beautiful,” Wonsik whispers, and Hongbin takes the fingers running over his body and holds them up to his mouth.

“You really love me, don’t you,” Hongbin asks softly. It isn’t a question that needs answering though there is volumes said in the shy, sweet smile that breaks over Wonsik’s face; Hongbin kisses him and Wonsik whimpers into his mouth at the feeling of something so long denied.

Wonsik lets himself be pushed down on his back before Hongbin is kissing him again, hands gentle over his body and hair, and it’s so tender even as Hongbin is beginning to rock against him in torturously slow movements that Wonsik’s heart swells. Hongbin is soft against him, hips moving slow and sending sparks through their bodies as their erections rub deliberately together. Wonsik feels it right down to his bones.

He can hardly breathe by the time Hongbin pushes the flimsy lace aside instead of taking it off and lubes them both up. Hongbin is totally in control as he has always been from the start – since Wonsik lost himself to Hongbin so completely Wonsik has always only been helplessly along for the ride. Hongbin barely goes any faster with Wonsik inside him; riding him slowly until Wonsik feels like his lungs and heart can’t get any fuller with the sensations and emotions building inside him. Hongbin is red and breathless and so tight Wonsik can’t focus on anything but the sound of Hongbin’s small gasps and the tensing of his thighs underneath Wonsik’s hands. The sight of him makes Wonsik feel weak.

“I love you,” Hongbin whispers, leaning down to embrace Wonsik, needing the closeness. “I love you so much.” Even if Hongbin never said it; never told Wonsik that he loved him too it would still be enough every time Hongbin gave himself like this to Wonsik. Their mingling gasps and Hongbin still moving his hips maddeningly slow, grinding himself down and loving the slick slide of Wonsik inside him is driving Wonsik mindless – he never wants to stop but if he doesn’t come soon he’s going to go crazy. Hongbin knows this, of course, knows Wonsik’s body inside out, and while he doesn’t speed up he lifts his hips higher and grinds down harder. Wonsik’s fingers desperately scrabble for purchase in the sheets.

When Hongbin lets Wonsik come, finally, _finally_ , Wonsik spills into Hongbin with a sob, one arm flung over his face and the other gripping Hongbin’s hip, needing to hold on to him. When he opens his eyes the first thing he sees are the black lace panties, covered in Hongbin’s own come.

_“I love you,” Hongbin whispers, leaning down to embrace Wonsik, needing the closeness. “I love you so much.” I love you so much. I love you. I love you._

Hongbin entwines their fingers and Wonsik brings their hands to rest over his heart.

*

(Hongbin stuffs the come-stained panties in Jaehwan’s closet, after. The scream when Jaehwan finds them two days later is particularly satisfying.)

*


End file.
